the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
We Never Know
Belarus Netherlands }} is the eight episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Square. Minsk, Belarus. -> (Rijksmuseum. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) For this Leg of the race, go to the capital of the Netherlands. Here, search for this country’s national museum where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (Beatrixpark. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) FAST FORWARD A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. To win this Fast Forward, search Amsterdam for a park located near Daltonschool De Meer. Once you have the name of the park, you will get your last clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the hosts know if you attempt the Fast Forward. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, instead go to the park shown in this picture. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Amsterdam, Netherlands. DETOUR GeoGuess or Google Street. Your choice. In GeoGuess, play GeoGuessr on the Dutch map. Attempt to get a score of at least 7000 in order to get your next clue. Note: Provide screenshot of your entire screen. In Google Street, find out on which street, close to your current location, this picture was taken. Once you have the correct street, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (Hermitage Amsterdam. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) Now go to the branch within the Hermitage Museum, located in the Netherlands. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Amsterdam. Amsterdam, Netherlands. ROADBLOCK Who’s good with numbers? Note: John has to do this Roadblock In this Roadblock, one of you will look through this picture, where the numbers from zero to fifty is represented. One number is not shown, however, and you will need to find out which. If your guess is wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct number, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Amsterdam. Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (Amsterdam Stock Exchange. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) Now go to the oldest stock exchange in the world, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Stock Exchange. Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (Vondelpark. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) Now go to a famous park located in Amsterdam. This park, created in 1865, has around 10 million visitors each year, and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (Anne Frank House. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) Now go to a biographical museum dedicated to a well-known Jewish diarist. This historical house is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Frank House. Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (De Kirjtberg. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) Now go to a church in Amsterdam. This church was designed by Alfred Tepe and opened in 1883, and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 9 - Kirjtberg. Amsterdam, Netherlands. -> (Van Gogh Museum. Amsterdam, Netherlands.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This art museum is dedicated to Vincent van Gogh and his works. It was established in 1973, and in 2013 it was the 35th most visited art museum in the world. This museum is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nicholas & Andrew. Gallery 11053331_10204086513468502_72797105589763399_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Van Gogh Museum. Amsterdam, Netherlands. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)